The Kidnapping
by Squilkey
Summary: Derek takes Stiles on a not-really date


Stiles frowned as he heard the click of the door lock. His head snapped to the door and then back at the boy in the drivers seat.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Stiles attempted to pull at the lock, but his hands slipped with sweat.

"Kidnapping you," he replied simply, putting the car into drive and pulling out of the parking lot. Stiles crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"You know I have to be back soon, my dad wants me home and I have homework!" Derek turned up the stereo to drown out Stiles' complaining.

Stiles sat in silence, fiddling with his phone while taking sneak glances at Derek, who was driving with a slight grin on his face. Stiles looked out the window, noticing they were approaching the outskirts of Beacon Hills. He turned down the radio, Derek glared at him.

"We're leaving Beacon Hills?" Derek nodded in response. "Are you actually kidnapping me? I mean I have only known you for a couple weeks…oh my god, you are, aren't you? I haven't done enough in my life! Please, I'm only sixteen."

"Stiles," Stiles looked up at him, "Shut up." He stuck his tongue out at Derek.

Five minutes later, they pulled up next to a house. Stiles looked at him in confusion.

"We walk from here," Derek explained. Stiles was about to groan, when Derek added, "And I hope you're up for a bit of climbing as well."

"So you've kidnapped me to murder me with exercise?" He complained. Derek locked the car and Stiles set off down the road. Derek coughed.

"Uh, Stiles? We're going this way," Derek pointed in the opposite direction Stiles was walking. Stiles blushed before jogging back to Derek. They walked down the street and then around a corner. Stiles saw the ocean splayed out in front of them.

"Nice," he commented. Derek nodded before continuing down the hill. They went all the way to the bottom until running into a No Entry barricade. "Well, this has been educational, time to head home!" Derek grabbed Stiles' shirt as he tried to walk away.

"We're climbing all the way down, Stilinski."

Derek helped Stiles to the bottom of the cliff, showing him where to put his feet and which rock to grab a hold of. They made it to the bottom with only a scratch on Stiles' leg. Just as Stiles was about to rest, Derek moved on forward, jumping from the rock they had landed on to one farther down the beach. Stiles blindly followed.

They made their way around the bank and onto a rock pointing straight out over the ocean. Derek sat down, letting his legs hang over the edge, Stiles stood above him.

"This is my favourite place in the world," Derek mused. Stiles nodded in agreement, it was a pretty fantastic view. The ocean stretched all the way into the sky, nothing in front of them for hundreds of miles.

"It's like one of those places all the stoners go to get high," Stiles thought aloud, kicking at a loose rock. Derek frowned at him.

"Do you like to ruin things?" Stiles shrugged, settling down next to Derek.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

"It's one of my favourite places, I wanted to share it with you." Stiles pursed his lips at the response, not sure how to feel about that. Derek was terrible when it came to sending mixed signals, Stiles never knew if he meant to sound interested or not.

They sat in silence until Stiles couldn't take it anymore, he began to re-tell Derek the event of Chemistry class earlier that day, when Mr Harris had given him a B on the assignment, claiming that his work had been too messy. Derek reacted in all the right places, but his mind was obviously elsewhere. Stiles story from chemistry turned into a story about English class, which then evolved into a pretty-much one-sided conversation about anything Stiles could ramble on about.

Once it got to the point of Star Wars, Derek made his move. He shot forward, his lips pressing against Stiles'. He felt Stiles move back slightly, put then push forward. Derek grabbed his face, kissing him deeper and then pulling away.

"Yeah, that's a way to shut me up," Stiles grinned, going slightly red. Derek laughed nervously.

"I wasn't trying to shut you up…I've just been wanting to do that…Uh, if that's okay?" Stiles shook his head and Derek frowned.

"It's perfect." Derek rolled his eyes.

"You just, kinda pulled away and I thought, 'Oh shit he just wanted to be friends,'." Derek admitted, kicking at the rock with his heel.

"No! No, definitely not. I just wasn't expecting it right away…Well I mean not that I was expecting at all! I mean I wanted it to happen but I wasn't sure you wanted to and I don't generally make the first move—well I don't have a lot of experience but—" Stiles was once again interrupted by Derek's lips, but this time he embraced it. Stiles wasn't completely sure on how to handle the situation, he could count the number of people he had kissed on one hand, and that included his family. Luckily, Derek was in control. He had a hand on Stiles' face, and another one on his back, keeping their bodies close together. Derek pulled away and smiled.

"What?" Stiles wondered, looking behind himself.

"You, you idiot." Derek kissed him again, just a peck on his lips, over before Stiles could react. Stiles frowned, grabbing Derek's shirt and pulling him forward to kiss him properly. "Getting bolder I see?" Stiles mumbled an incomprehensible retort against Derek's lips.

Their kissing turned to making out until Stiles was halfway on top of Derek, who was now lying down against the rocks. They were lost in a trance until Derek was snapped into reality by the sound of joyful screams. He groaned, pushing himself up and causing Stiles to slide sideways.

"Elementary school just got out, a bunch of kids start showing up around now," he explained to a confused-looking Stiles. Stiles threw his head back over dramatically and groaned.

"Does this mean we're going to be climbing back up that cliff?" Derek laughed.

"That was always coming, Stiles. Didn't you have to be home anyway? Your dad wants you home? Homework?" A wave of panic struck Stiles' face.

"What time is it?" He scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket.

"Relax, it's only three." Stiles let out an annoyed huff of air.

"I probably have to be home now anyway, my dad knows we got out early."

"Doesn't he work? Sheriff and all?" Derek questioned, standing up to brush himself off. He held out a hand to Stiles' to pull him up.

"Yeah," Stiles grasped Derek's hand, "That's why I have to get home, do homework and chores, make dinner."

"You can cook?" Derek was now leading Stiles back around the cliff.

"I can do toast and mac and cheese, sandwiches work too." Derek laughed, turning around. He leaned into Stiles, grabbing him by the waist.

"How about I cook for you sometime?" He smirked, catching Stiles' eyes with his own before kissing him once more.

Stiles grinned, "That would be amazing."


End file.
